1. Technical Field
This invention is a form of drinking cup which has been designed so as to prevent accidental tipping over but remain stackable.
2. Background Art
Prior art does not solve the dual problems of being stackable and resistant to being easily tipped over, spilling the contents of the cup. Wolf (U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,075) describes a stackable cup, but his invention does not address the problem of accidental tipping. Cohen (U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,516) invented a vessel that is more stable but could not be stacked. Neither Brocklehurst (U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,693) nor Wright (U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,496) address both issues in a single design.